


Invite Me

by softywolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softywolf/pseuds/softywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski had been an intern at Hale Inc. for nearly a year.</p><p>It had taken less than that for Laura Hale to decide that he would be the perfect permanent addition to the company. He was smart, quick, and imaginative. He also worked harder than anyone she had ever met. Okay, maybe not anyone. Her little brother and business partner Derek was practically married to work. But Stiles was definitely runner up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeat'd.

Stiles Stilinski had been an intern at Hale Inc. for nearly a year.

It had taken less than that for Laura Hale to decide that he would be the perfect permanent addition to the company. He was smart, quick, and imaginative. He also worked harder than anyone she had ever met. Okay, maybe not anyone. Her little brother and business partner Derek was practically married to work. But Stiles was definitely runner up.

After she told him that he had a job when his internship was done in three months, his best friend Scott, who worked in the tech office, made plans for the entire office to go out and celebrate. There was a (according to Scott) great restaurant a block away that served wine with every meal and had a really cozy atmosphere. The rest of them had already headed out, just a few minutes before. Laura had ran to her office to grab her jacket and purse and shoot her mom a quick email. As she headed toward the exit, she saw that Stiles was still at his desk, working. 

“Aren’t you going to stop working long enough to come to your own celebration dinner?” Laura teased as she leaned on the corner. She tousled his hair with her long fingers and smiled down at him. He was really a great kid.

“Yeah, I just have a couple of things to do,” Stiles told her with a grin.

She pretended she didn’t see the way his eyes flitted from her to Derek’s closed office door.

**

Stiles knew he was being ridiculous. The crush he had on his boss, one of the presidents of Hale Inc., was childish and completely pointless. He was pretty sure there was something in the employee handbook that said interoffice relationships were prohibited. And he only had three months until he was going to be an actual employee who had to follow the rules.

Three months.

The things that he and Derek could do in three months. They could go on 270 dates (if they had breakfast, lunch and dinner dates every day for the entire three months). They could spend the time in between their dates lying in bed, watching movies and television shows and doing all sorts of cuddly sexy stuff. Stiles had no idea why he was even thinking about doing all of this with someone who would barely talk to him. Or even why he felt like he was running out of time. He hadn’t wanted these things from anyone. He hadn’t even wanted them from Lydia when he had been practically obsessed with her in high school. And he certainly wasn’t looking for a relationship.

But he knew, he just knew, that he could definitely fall in love with Derek Hale in three months.

And he kind of wanted to.

He waited until he was sure that Laura had left and then he forced himself out of his chair. He must have stood outside of Derek’s door for ten minutes before he found the nerve to tap his knuckles lightly against the dark wood.

“Come in,” Derek’s voice drifted from the room, making Stiles’ heart skip a beat.

Derek was seated behind his desk when Stiles let himself in. His eyes were on the computer screen in front of him but when Stiles cleared his throat, they focused on him instead. 

“Do you need something?” He asked and Stiles almost flinched at his tone but managed to stop himself. This was something he just couldn’t back down from, no matter how unwelcoming Derek sounded.

“Uh, well I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to come to dinner with me,” Stiles forced the words out in one breath, the sentence running together in a jumble of words that he was surprised Derek could even understand.

“I already told Laura that I have work to do,” Derek replied, looking away from Stiles in a blatant form of dismissal. Why exactly did Stiles like this guy again?

“No. Wait. I mean, I would really like it if you came to that too,” Stiles said. He lost his breath when Derek trained those grey-green eyes on him. He wanted to continue talking but he couldn’t. Not yet. Not when Derek was looking at him like he was seeing something. Something different. But then Derek looked away and Stiles found his words. “But I meant like dinner dinner. With me. Just me.”

“Mr. Stilinski, are you trying to ask me out?” Derek asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. “Because, as I’m sure you’re aware, we have a policy against that.”

“Yeah and we still have three months until I’m an actual employee here. We could go on like, almost 300 dates. We could watch a countless number of movies. And cuddling? Man, we could do so much cuddling in three months. So that should be a thing that we do. Because I would like that.”

“You want to go on 300 dates, watch a ton of movies, and cuddle? With me?” Derek was standing now. Stiles really wished he would come around from behind his desk so that he could kiss him.

“Especially with you,” Stiles replied earnestly, nodding his head. And maybe Stiles was like a genie or something and had granted himself a wish because Derek was advancing toward him. His eyes were completely serious as he approached, but his lips were quirking up on the ends. Derek Hale was actually smiling. And pressing those smiling lips against Stiles’ cheek. Close enough, Stiles thought.

“Is that a yes?” He asked, hopefully.

“How could I say no to a speech like that?” Derek was grinning now. “Let’s go before Laura and Scott eat everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](http://www.softywolf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
